The relates to dental floss applicators for use in dispensing and supporting a strand of dental floss under tension for cleaning the teeth, and more particularly to an applicator provided with an electric motor for unidirectionally moving the floss strand at a slow speed while the applicator is being used.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art as disclosed in the following listed U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,759,274; 3,847,167; 4,214,598; 4,245,658; 4,508,125; 4,512,354; and Des. No. 375,439